


May The Living Be Dead (In Our Wake)

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Has Issues, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Mutual Pining, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey has issues, Rey likes the statue, Slow Burn, That's Not How The Force Works, a hot statue, canonverse soulmates, inappropriate use of a cockpit, kylo ren is a statue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: This was written to a prompt. Yes,other people have written to this prompt as well. No, they aren't similar.





	1. Soulmates Don't Exist... Do They?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to a prompt. Yes,other people have written to this prompt as well. No, they aren't similar.

[](https://imgur.com/H4Am7qA)

Every time there is a regime change in the galaxy, new myths and legends are born – stories to tell the children of the future.

The First Order had come out of the Unknown Regions, and under the leadership of Supreme Leader Snoke, had taken over most of the Galaxy by the time he was slain by his apprentice – Kylo Ren. Not everyone was happy with the change in leadership, of course, but most of the Generals did as they had been trained to do – they followed orders.

One General, though, found himself greatly vexed. Armitage Hux had already taken care of the scourge that had been his father, with his outdated hubris, and as the Resistance fought back, gaining more and more ground each day, Hux knew he had to do something.

So, he did what Hux had always done best – he plotted and planned, pulling together delicate strands and calling in favors and promises made. It had taken him some time – and more credits than he would like to think about – to procure the Ysalamiri he would need to achieve his goal.

And, when it was all said and done, General Armitage Hux became Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, and as he ordered the body of Kylo Ren to be frozen in carbonite as an example to all, a wicked smirk came to his lips. He knew exactly what he would do with the former Supreme Leader’s carbon sarcophagus.

He would make an example of him.

Once the home of the Galactic Senate after the Battle of Endor, Hanna City was still the capital of Chandrila – and the birthplace of the former Supreme Leader. Hux had always found it amusing that Ben Solo had been born on the same day the Galactic Concordance had been signed.

Now, he would rest for eternity as a statue in the center of Hanna City – a reminder to all that the First Order could not be defeated.

<><><> 

**38 ABY, Hanna City, Chandrila**

Rey piloted the _ Millenium Falcon _ into the spaceport of Hanna City, her eyes wide as she took in the Silver Sea and the Crystal Cliffs. Master Skywalker hadn’t given her much to go on when finding other Force Sensitive people, just to “trust her instincts and seek them out through the Force.”

As always, Luke’s advice was vague and unconvincing, at best. He had only found her two years ago, when the war between the First Order and the Resistance ended with the First Order claiming a hold over all the Galaxy. Not much news travelled to Jakku, and life had been the same as it always had been there. Surviving was all the people of Jakku knew how to do – no matter who was running the Galaxy.

When Master Luke had found her, Rey was half starved and almost feral at that point, trying to stay away from the Outpost as she dealt with her burgeoning Force powers. She was terrified she would hurt someone, and so she only went to the Outpost when she had to, to take parts to trade for credits.

Now, here she was, piloting the _ Millenium Falcon _ around the Galaxy, secretly seeking out others like her for Master Luke.

He wanted to begin training others in the ways of the Force, all in the hopes of helping General Organa and her Resistance take back the Galaxy from the First Order. Rey wasn’t certain if this was a wise decision or not. All she knew was that the Resistance, and Master Luke, had offered her something she had never had before – a home, a purpose and a place to belong.

Master Luke had helped her gain control of her powers, and she could feel herself growing stronger every day. When she had meditated three days ago, falling deeply into the Force and riding the tendrils of it around the Galaxy, she had found a powerful signature – one as strong as Master Luke’s, at least – on the planet of Chandrila.

Rose had accompanied her this time, and Rey was grateful for her presence. She had never had friends before Master Luke had found her – and now she found she had many. Rose, Finn and Poe were the people she had gravitated towards first, and they formed a foursome that was almost always together when they were all on base.

Rose sat beside her in the co-pilot’s seat. Chewie had wanted to come along, of course. Rey didn’t know how Leia had done it, but she had urged him to go home to Kashyyyk to visit his family, and had offered him the _ Mirrorbright _ to do so.

Rose was practically bouncing in her seat, a bright smile on her face as she looked out the large viewport over the city. “It’s so pretty, isn’t it? Not like Coruscant! And definitely not like Hays Minor! There’s so much green here, even with the cities! It’s beautiful, I can see why the New Republic chose to put their Senate here after they defeated the Empire.”

“It is pretty. Leia said that she and Han lived here, and their son was born here. I wonder what he was like. I see sadness in her eyes whenever she mentions him.” Rey’s eyes were sad as she thought about Leia, and all the pain she had in her heart from losing her son and her husband.

“Apparently, he was killed when Luke’s temple was burned down all those years ago. Right when the First Order started to close in on us. Maker, I hate those kriffing bantha asses! I can’t wait until we kick their asses back to the Unknown Regions where they belong!” Rose grinned at Rey as she hit the button to open the cargo ramp, and both women stepped off the freighter, looking around.

Of course, anyone with Force sensitivity had gone into hiding when Armitage Hux had slain Kylo Ren to become Supreme Leader. Now, even the mere glimpse of anyone who could use the Force would have a gang of Stormtroopers on them within moments. Because of this, Rey wasn’t wearing her lightsaber or her saberstaff, instead, relying on her trusted old staff that she had on Jakku. That, and the Force, were enough for her to defend them if trouble happened.

“Where to, Rey? Need me to keep an eye out while you do your whole ‘communing with the Force’ thing?” Rose smirked at Rey, who rolled her eyes at her friend. 

Taking a deep breath, Rey closed her eyes and reached out with the Force, focusing on the bright Force signature she had felt before. After a few minutes, Rey opened her eyes, pointing towards the center of the city. “That way.”

<><><> 

As they strode through the streets of the city, stopping at various booths to sample the food from this planet, Rey finally stopped as she came to a circular duracrete platform housing the statue of a large, masked man. Rose read from the plaque at the base of the statue, “_ Let this be an example of what happens when you cross the First Order. _ How eloquent.” Rose snorted and looked at Rey. “So, where to now?”

“Right here,” Rey said, her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked around. Closing her eyes, she reached out with the Force once more, the bright Force signature residing… _ in the statue _?

A group of younglings ran up, giggling as they used their datapads to snap pictures of themselves, reaching out and touching the hand of the statue. One of them was taking a holovid, narrating as she took her turn, “So, we’re here at ‘soulmate statue’. Rumor says that if you touch this statue’s hand, and you are their soulmate, it will come to life. Let’s see.” The girl reached up, touching the hand as she recorded herself. When nothing happened, she pouted into the recording device. “Oh well. Let’s go find something fun to do. Come on!” The girls ran off, leaving Rose and Rey still surveying the statue.

Rose looked at Rey, her eyes slightly widened as she said, “Did you hear that?”

Rey nodded, tilting her head slightly to one side as she studied the statue. “The Force signature I was following ends here. At this statue.” Rey strode forward, beckoning to Rose to follow her. When Rose was standing beside her, Rey looked over at her friend.

“I have to do this. The Force, it wants me to. I can’t explain it any better than that. Just… keep an eye out for bucketheads, okay?” Rey looked at Rose, who just nodded silently.

Taking a deep breath and centering herself, Rey stepped towards the statue, extending her hand towards it. Her hand slid over the cool carbonite…

…and her brain exploded, a sudden rush of anger flooding her senses, visions from a life she didn’t recognize, thrumming through her like a herd of angry banthas stampeding.

_ A little boy with black hair, giggling as he was slung over Han’s shoulder. The same little boy, putting his arms straight up in the air for Leia to pick up. A snowstorm, a lightsaber with a red blade, spitting fire. A mask. The inside of a TIE fighter. Loneliness. Loneliness and anger. A gravelly voice, saying “You’ve got too much of your Father’s heart in you, young Solo.” Disappointment. Power. Sadness, so much sadness. _

_ “WHO ARE YOU?” Screaming, so much screaming. Pain. Blackness. Failure. _

Rey gasped, taking a step backwards as she watched the carbonite melt away, revealing the form of a masked man, dressed all in black, a lightsaber strapped to his side. As he fell to the ground, Rose looked at Rey in astonishment as she tried to catch his shoulders, using the Force to help her handle his large size.

“Looks like you have a soulmate, Rey. Now what?”


	2. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey realizes the truth of her soulmate's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Force bonded twinsie, [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls), for the beta and moodboard!

[](https://imgur.com/GtHV7yE)

Rey grunted with the exertion of trying to keep the large, now growling, man on his feet. Luckily, the Force aided her with this endeavor, and Rey’s eyes narrowed as Rose’s expression changed and her friend took an involuntary step backwards.

“R-Rey?” Rose said, taking another step back.

“Rose,” Rey grunted, holding the man up with the Force, one of her palms pressed against the heavy black shoulder of his shirt. “Hold on… he weighs a lot here, and he’s  _ not helping _ .” The last words were directed towards the tall man, who was now groaning as he tried to carry his own weight.

“I’m going to kill that insufferable, worthless ginger when I get my hands on him,” the man muttered, and Rey scoffed.

“You’re not in any position to kill anyone, in case you haven’t noticed, moofmilker. Now, try to walk, please? I’m straining here, you’re a big man, in case you haven’t noticed. Stars!” Rey grunted again, and the man’s face turned towards her, his hand stretching out as he called his lightsaber to him, igniting it as soon as it was in his hand.

“Who are you? Why can’t I see you? Where am I?”

Several people in the crowd - who were already curious after watching the statue in the square come to life – gasped, and one teenage girl let out a screech.

Rey hissed at the man. “Extinguish your damn lightsaber before the kriffing bucketheads show up, would you? I’m not going to  _ hurt _ you, you oversized, laser brained Hutt spawn! If you would stay on your own damn feet, I could have us on the Falcon and safe in a few minutes.  _ Please! _ Look in my mind with the Force if you need to!”

Rey felt the man push inside her mind roughly, and the brute force in which he did so made her sway on her feet, tears spilling from her eyes almost instantaneously.

“R-Rey?” Rose said, now at her side with a hand on her arm to steady her. “Th-that man? Y-your  _ soulmate _ ?” Rose gulped, and Rey drew in a shaky breath as she felt the man leave her mind, the Force swirling darkly as it retreated with him, leaving her feeling like her brain needed a thorough scrubbing to rid itself of the residue of the darkside he left behind.

The man straightened to his full height now, his lightsaber going dark as he fumbled to fasten it back onto is utility belt. Rey breathed a sigh of relief as she withdraw the Force that was holding him up.

“Yeah, Rose? What about him?”

Rose gulped again, and she leaned in, whispering, “I know who he is.”

“Scavenger,” the man growled from beside her, “get me to the rust bucket of bolts you call a ship. I need to get to the  _ Finalizer _ as quickly as possible.”

Rose gulped again, letting out a little squeak as she nervously said, “Rey…”

Rey held up a hand towards Rose, silencing her as she poked a finger in the man’s chest, her ire rising to a level that she rarely felt. The Force swirled angrily around her as she hissed at him once more. “Don’t ever,  _ ever _ , speak ill of my ship again. Got it? Now, you will let me guide you through the city and to the ship, and you won’t say another word until we are off world and in a hyperspace lane. Understood?”

The man simply nodded his head once, and Rey could tell he had resolved himself into letting her guide him to a safe location. The inky darkness that swirled around him set her nerves on edge – but she knew he wouldn’t harm her – because beyond the darkness was a tiny flicker of light, and that was what had called to her.

They were meant to meet, and she was meant to help him.

Rey threaded her arm through the man’s, whispering to him quietly, “Just try to look normal, alright? Go along with me on this. We don’t need the Stormtroopers showing up.” At the slightest inclination of his head, Rey smiled, stepping in front of him and looking up at the mask covering his face. “You’re always so quick to jump in character, darling.” Smiling out at the onlookers, Rey curtsied, Rose following suit with a bewildered look on her face. “Performance art, everyone. You’ve just witnessed a short drama entitled ‘Statue’. If you go down three streets and turn left, there are other artists you can watch, as well.” Sending out a wave of compulsion through the Force, Rey watched as most of the crowd dispersed, breathing a sigh of relief as she looked at Rose. “Let’s get out of here.”

….

“Rey,” Rose was finally able to pull Rey away from the man after they had made it back to the Falcon, and she had guided them into the proper hyperspace lane to get them to the Resistance base on Pamarthe.

The man was sleeping now, and it had taken Rey a very long time to convince him to remove his helmet so she could see his face. He had the most luxurious raven hair she had ever seen, with an aquiline nose and beauty marks dotting his face and neck, and the most intoxicating set of molten chocolate eyes she had ever seen. He hadn’t been able to focus on her, blinded by the hibernation sickness as he was, but Rey thought that when he finally did gaze upon her with them, she might very well get lost within them. His lips were full and pink, and Rey definitely  _ hadn’t _ thought about what they would feel like pressed against hers.

“Rey, are you even listening to me?” Rose plucked at the fabric of her tunic, and Rey turned her eyes back to her friend, not even realizing she had been looking back to the quarters the man was currently occupying.

“Sorry… what now?” Rey tried to focus on Rose, when all she wanted to do was go stare at the tall Force user in the next room.

“I know who he is,” Rose said again, pacing across the small compartment nervously. “H-he… he’s… Kylo Ren. Everyone thought Hux killed him.”

“Kylo Ren? The butcher of Tuanul? Jedi Killer?” Rey asked, trying to keep her voice even. Before waiting for an answer, she reached out with the Force, brushing up against the man’s mind softly.

_ Pain. Anger. Betrayal. A scarred man on a throne, the searing pain of Force lightning tearing through someone’s body. “You have failed me, Kylo Ren. As Master of the Knights of Ren and my most trusted enforcer, you should be able to retrieve a simple droid. Perhaps this will motivate you to do better. Bring Skywalker to me.” _

“Yes.  _ That _ Kylo Ren,” Rose said in a whisper, and Rey’s eyes moved to the next room again. The Force was swirling around the man angrily, yet she still saw light within him – deep within him. And, between them, Rey could see a thread, tenuous, yet strong, binding them together.

“He’s not that person anymore. I know he isn’t,” Rey said in response to her friend. “I need to go be with him.”

As Rey left the room, Rose could only watch her friend in silence before she turned, settling herself into a chair as she pulled out her datapad to contact the Resistance.

….

The  _ Falcon _ shuddered out of hyperspace much faster than Rey had anticipated, and she stood, looking down at the sleeping form stretched out on the bunk before her. She had spent the last few hours watching him sleep, brushing him with her Force signature as she tried to help him recover from the hibernation sickness faster.

Heading out into the common area, Rey looked at Rose, who was emerging from the cockpit, raising an eyebrow in question. “Why are we out of hyperspace?”

Rose gulped, her face growing pale as she said, “Um… General Organa… I, uh, I contacted them on Pamarthe, and she wants to… to see  _ him _ . We should be seeing the  _ Raddus _ here any time.”

“What? Rose… we were already headed to Pamarthe to meet with them and deliver…  _ him _ … to Master Luke! Why on Earth would you…  _ oh _ …” Rey had spent all the years of the war on Jakku, so she hadn’t been exposed to the horrors of it that her friends had been. Jakku had been hell – but it had been so far removed from the affairs of the rest of the galaxy that news of anything had been few and far between. “They want to identify him before they decide what to do with him.” Rey met her friend’s eyes, and Rose nodded.

“Yes. He… he’s a war criminal, Rey. He’s partly responsible for my planet being targeted for so many atrocities, not to mention the destruction of the entire Hosnian System. Plus, he’ll know what the inner workings of the First Order were. General Organa needs to have that information.” Rose saw resolve in Rey’s eyes as she spoke, and she took an involuntary step backwards as Rey straightened up, baring her teeth slightly.

“They’ll not harm a hair on his head while I’m breathing. He’s in no condition to be interrogated, and he most certainly won’t be labeled anything right now. I am not backing down on this, Rose. I will fight every last one of you if need be.”

“Rey, no one said they would harm him,” Rose said, taking another step backward as the sight of the  _ Raddus _ dropping out of light speed appeared on the view screen in front of the  _ Falcon _ .

“Good, because it won’t end well if they try,” Rey hissed. She wasn’t certain just  _ why _ she was reacting in such a manner, but she knew, without a doubt, that the Force had meant for her to find him on Chandrila, and the thread that bound them together tightened more around them both with each passing moment.

….

As the  _ Falcon _ docked in the belly of the  _ Raddus _ , Rey stood, waiting inside the hold, pressing the button to open the door of the freighter as soon as they had touched down. With a hydraulic hiss, the ramp engaged, opening to show the waiting forms of Leia Organa-Solo, along with her twin brother, Luke Skywalker.

Rose rushed off the freighter, running to Finn, who was waiting just behind the twins. Rey watched as they embraced happily, Finn spinning her around in circles.

Luke stepped forward, and Rey eyed him for a moment before speaking. “If either of you mean him any harm, you’ll have to go through me first.”

Master Luke stopped, looking at Rey for a moment before closing his eyes. She felt his Force signature brush hers before going past her and brushing against Kylo’s briefly, then withdrawing back into him as he opened his eyes. Luke’s blue eyes met those of his sister, and he inclined his head slightly. Leia let out a small gasp, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise.

“It’s him… it’s really him… Oh, Luke!” Leia said quietly, tears springing to her eyes.

“There’s more, Leia. What Rose told us is correct. They have a Force bond. I’ve never seen anything like it, and I’ve never even heard of such a thing, but it’s there, and it’s strong.”

Rey’s voice rang out into the climate controlled air as the siblings shared another look between them.

“You do realize I am standing right here? Stop being cryptic and tell me what’s going on.” Rey looked between Leia and Luke, her arms crossed over her chest

Leia took a step forward now, sighing as she looked at Rey. “Rey, I need to speak to Ben.”

“Ben? Who is Ben?” Rey asked in confusion, her forehead scrunching in confusion.

“Kylo Ren. Before he was known by that moniker, he was known as Ben Solo. My only child.” Leia’s voice was gentle as she looked at Rey, imploring her with her eyes to let her see her son. “I haven’t seen him in many years. Is… is he okay?”

Leia advanced forward as Rey took a step back, finally offering the general a nod. “He has hibernation sickness. He’s blind, and he’s sleeping. I… General, I… I’m bound to him. I can’t explain it, but I won’t let you harm him in any way. I’ll cut through you all without a second thought and take him and run – but you’ll not harm a hair on his head this day, as long as I am standing. I know I am being insubordinate, but… he belongs to me, and I to him.”

“I understand, Rey. Can I just… look at him? I just want to see his face again.” Leia was almost pleading now, and Rey almost gave in before shaking her head.

“No. I’m sorry. If he wants to see you after he wakes up, then he can contact you.” Rey kept her arms crossed on her chest, practically glaring at Leia.

“Rey,” Luke moved forward to try persuading her now, and Rey narrowed her eyes at her mentor.

“Do you think you’ll get me to change my mind any more than she will?” Rey asked the man, watching his reaction closely.

“I… I think you should know something. The reason why my nephew took on the mantle of Kylo Ren.” Luke sighed, and Leia reached out, putting a hand on her brother’s arm. 

“Luke…”

Luke shook his head before answering, “No, Leia. She should know what happened that night. Especially since she is bonded to Ben.” Luke looked at Rey again, taking in a long breath before stating simply, “It’s my fault Ben became Snoke’s enforcer.”

Rey raised one eyebrow, instantly curious as to what had happened all those years ago.

“I sensed the darkness in my nephew. He was powerful – like you are, Rey. The Force flows through you both in a way I have never experienced before, but the darkness was there, inside him. Festering. In a moment of weakness, I stood above him as he was sleeping. I went in his head, and I was scared by what I found there. Ben had so much darkness in him, swirling in his soul, tainting him. And so, I ignited by lightsaber, intending to take his life – to free him from the darkness. The next moment, I knew how wrong I was – but it was too late. Ben woke and saw me standing above him, and he called for his lightsaber, bringing it to mine in defense, and then he pulled the building down on top of us.” Luke let out a long sigh, looking over at Leia before continuing.

Rey remained in the same place, trying to keep a neutral expression on her face, even though she could hardly believe what Master Luke was telling her.

“When I woke,” he finally said, “the temple was in flames, and everyone was dead. Ben and a few others had left. Rey, I failed him. I failed my sister, Han… the Galaxy, really. I can only hope that you fare better than I did.”

Rey drew in a deep breath before remarking, her tone icy as she narrowed her eyes at her mentor. “Well, I have looked inside his mind,  _ Master Skywalker _ , and while I sense the darkness, as well, I also see something you don’t.  _ Light _ . I just need time, and to be left alone with him. I don’t know what this… link… is I have with him, but it may be the only thing that makes him listen.”

Leia and Luke shared another glance, and Leia finally nodded. “I will have to let the other leaders of the Resistance know he has been found. I can’t hide something of this magnitude from them. I can try to do damage control while you work with Ben.”

Rey nodded, already plotting a destination for them in her mind. “And if we decide to return to the Resistance? What then? I won’t bring him home to be tried as a war criminal and executed.”

“Let me worry about that. I would ask for you to trust me, but instead – trust the Force? That seems to work better for you.” Leia gave her a smile before tugging at her brother’s tunic. “Let’s go, Luke. Rey’s got this in hand, I think. Rey, check in weekly, if you could? Just to let us know you are alright?”

Rey simply nodded, watching as Luke and Leia made their way off the  _ Falcon _ . With a push of a button, the ramp closed, and Rey turned, heading to the cockpit to navigate the ship off the  _ Raddus _ and to their next destination.

She had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)


	3. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have some bonding time in the hyperspace lane to their next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta and moodboard artist! [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite) is the shit!!! <3

[](https://imgur.com/IxeQTnX)

He woke with a start, sitting up quickly, his head connecting with something hard above him.

“Kriff!”

“That’s the one thing I don’t like about the  _ Falcon _ ,” a voice said from in front of him. “It wasn’t made for tall people like you. I personally would have the top bunk a bit more above the bottom, so that you could sit up properly. Are you alright?”

Kylo could feel her Force signature brushing against his, instantly calming him as he brought a hand up to his forehead.

“You’re the woman from the city,” he said quietly. “A Jedi. I can practically smell my Uncle all over you.” He almost snarled his last words, the thought of his Uncle tainting the healing quality of her signature against his.

“I am. And you’re Ben Solo.” The voice moved closer, and a small hand touched his head gently, causing him to let out a hiss of pain. “Let me get a bacta patch for that.”

“I don’t need one,” he grit out, wanting to be away from the Jedi as far as he possibly could be. She unnerved him - not because she was a Jedi, but because she was actively trying to act like she gave a Bantha’s ass about him.

No one cared about him. No one had ever cared about him. He had accepted that a long time ago. The sooner he showed this woman that he wasn’t deserving of her care - the better.

Of course, she was a Jedi, and their outdated hubris called for them to care about everyone.

“Your Uncle Luke,” Rey said, “Was an idiot for trying to harm you. He never gave you a chance to explain anything. He never tried to help you work through it all. He went against his own teachings. I understand your anger at him. Is your vision any better? I’ve been trying to heal you with the Force while you were sleeping.”

“It’s hibernation sickness. Not much you can do for it.” Ben’s voice was rough, his throat dry from being asleep for so long. “How long was I asleep?” He wasn’t quite sure how to handle this woman - he really needed to ask her name - and her opinion on his  _ Uncle _ , so he chose to ignore her statement for now. He sensed no harmful intentions from her, in fact, he only sensed a firm resolve to protect him and keep him safe coming from her.

“Three days,” Rey replied. "You must be starving. Let me get you something to eat, and maybe a cup of caf."

Rey turned to leave the room when Ben spoke again.

"That's not my name, by the way. That hasn't been my name for a long time. I'm Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order."

Rey snorted, turning to look at Ben, whose eyes were fixed on the other side of the room, still unseeing. "What year is it, Mr. Supreme Leader of the First Order?"

"36 ABY."

"Hate to tell you this,  _ Kylo _ , but it's 38 ABY, and the First Order won the war. Congratulations. You were in carbonite for two years."

Kylo’s jaw dropped open, making Rey want to giggle at the look on his face. Clearly, the mighty Kylo Ren was having issues with the fact that he had not only be usurped by now Supreme Leader Armitage Hux - but had been discarded in such an unworthy fashion.

It could have been worse, of course. Hux could have killed him. Rey felt a jab of terror spike through her at the thought, causing Kylo -  _ Ben, his name is Ben  _ \- to gasp and look up at her with wide eyes.

“You’re scared, I can feel it in the Force. You should be scared of me. I’m a monster… I’m the Jedi Killer - or haven’t you heard? The Butcher of Tuanul?”

Rey snorted. “I’m not scared  _ of _ you, nerf herder. I’m scared  _ for _ you! I know who you are deep inside, Ben Solo. I’ve seen that light inside you - the one you try to bury so deep. I know you hurt. I know you feel lonely, abandoned, alone - like there’s no one in the Galaxy who gives a Bantha’s ass about you, but I have news for you, Mister Former Supreme Leader of the First Order - you’re not alone. Not anymore.”

Rey watched as he worked his jaw, clearly not able to refute anything she had said. Finally, he spoke. “So… you know who I am. You know who my family is.”

“I do. I refused to let your mother and uncle see you just three days ago on the  _ Raddus _ . I told them you were alive and recovering, but that they couldn’t see you unless you decided for yourself that you wanted to see them.”

Ben just looked over her shoulder, his eyes wide still as he tried to process everything she had just told him.

_ Kriff, is this the first time anyone has stood up for him? _ Rey thought to herself as she watched the emotions crossing his face, his eyes filling with tears he was somehow keeping at bay. His bottom lip quivered, and Rey was filled with the insane urge to kiss him, an urge she quickly pushed down inside. She was certain he wouldn’t react kindly to her kissing him - and she really didn’t want violence on her ship while they were in a hyperspace lane travelling to the Outer Rim.

“They just want to try me as a war criminal,” Ben finally said quietly. 

“Yes,” Rey agreed, “Which is why I kept them away, and am currently taking us somewhere far away where you can recuperate and we can plan our next move.”

“ _ Our _ next move?” Ben asked incredulously. He could feel the darkness inside him, creeping over everything, demanding to be utilized. He could call his saber to him right now, he knew, and could easily strike this woman down. He could take the ship to wherever Hux was holed up, could take his title back.

Except he was blind. Even using the Force, he needed this woman’s help for right now. Licking his too dry lips, Kylo finally asked, “Can you… I need the ‘fresher.”

“Oh! Yes, of course. I’m sure you’ve probably been on this ship a lot though, since it was your father’s… or so I was told. Chewie told me I can use it whenever I want… she’s a sturdy old girl.”

“She’s a rustbucket. Always has been,” Ben growled as he waited for Rey to help him. She was right, of course. If he knew which bunk he was in, he could easily find the refresher from memory. He knew every inch of the  _ Millenium Falcon _ \- when he was younger, he had hoped it would be his ship someday, but that dream, like so many others, had faded away the older he got, and with every claw that Snoke dug into him.

Rey snorted. “Yeah, well, this rustbucket is our home for a few more days, so I suggest you be nice to her. Come on.” Rey approached him, setting her hand gently on his arms and trying not to feel bad about the way he flinched away from her at first.

“I suppose, since I am trapped here with you, that it would be nice to know your name,” Ben asked as he let her guide him to the ‘fresher.

“I’m Rey.”

Rey put his hand on the door to the refresher before stepping away. “There you go. I’m guessing you can manage on your own in there.”

“Yeah, um… thanks, Rey.” Ben stepped into the refresher, taking care of his needs before sticking his head out a few minutes later. “Uh… I want to… um…” His face colored, and Rey thought it was completely adorable - though she wouldn’t admit it.

“You want to take a shower? I, um, I got some clothes for you, although I am not sure they will fit well, being how… well, how tall you are.” Rey moved to the storage compartment in the room, grabbing a set of the clothes she had bought back on Cato Neimoidia, as well as a towel. Handing them to him, she muttered, “I’ll be in the cockpit, checking on things. You can just… holler… I guess, if you need something.” Rey’s face was flushed now as she tried not to think about Ben in the shower, the water cascading over his body as he…

_ Stop that! He may be bound to you for some reason, but that doesn’t mean he wants… _ that.  _ He might not even like you at all! _

“I will.” Ben closed the door to the ‘fresher as he clutched the clothes, letting out a long sigh as he heard Rey’s footsteps walking away.

The woman unsettled him, he thought as he started the water, letting it run over his body as he felt around for the soap and shampoo. He wasn’t used to trusting anyone - but his instincts told him he could trust her. She had guarded him so far, had kept his own mother and uncle from getting to him, and Ben knew if he reached out through the Force, he would find a thin red thread between them… always guiding him to the other end and  _ her _ .

He would fight it. He knew he would. It’s the only thing he knew how to do well, after all. Besides, she didn’t deserve to be tied to someone like him. He was so kriffed up inside - and he had no idea how he could ever untangle everything he was feeling.

That had always been his problem - he felt too much, too intensely. It had made the darkness so easy to seep into his soul and take root there, tainting him, tainting his thoughts - his very soul was forever blackened by the darkness. But he could sense the light in Rey - it washed over him every time she came near. Even now, Ben could reach out and touch that light if he wanted to.

Rey had - literally - brought him back to life. The least he could do was be nice to her until he got his sight back and could find a way back to the only life that had ever made since to him - the First Order. Surely, Hux had made a mess of things, that ginger irritant. He would take great delight in divesting his head from the rest of his body.

As he finished showering, Ben carefully made his way back to the bunk, using his hands and memory to guide him across the small space. Dressing had proven to be…  _ interesting _ , and he could only hope he had everything on and smoothed the way he liked it.

His boots, though… he had no idea where they were. Standing again, Ben was hit with a dizzying sensation, causing him to sink back down onto the bunk, a low moan leaving his lips as his stomach lurched momentarily. He felt  _ weak _ , as if the simple act of showering was almost too much for him.

He hated feeling weak. Weakness was not forgivable in the First Order. He was an enforcer, a soldier, the best fighter in all the Galaxy. He couldn’t afford to show weakness.

Yet, here he was, aboard his father’s ship with a stranger, not even strong enough to stand for longer than a few minutes without feeling like he was going to throw up, and as blind as a newborn loth-cat, to boot.

Ben let out a frustrated growl, which brought a giggle from Rey, who had been standing at the doorway for a few seconds beforehand.

“I’m glad you find my plight so  _ amusing _ ,” Ben remarked acidly.

“I don’t. I find your growling like a nexu amusing. What do you need help with?” Rey’s tone gentled as she approached Ben, letting out a little hum as she looked at his wet hair, which he had toweled off, but had yet to run a brush through.

“Would you like me to brush your hair, Ben? It could use it, I mean… you were asleep for 3 days, and you had that helmet on before that in the carbonite.” 

Rey leaned in, and Ben could swear she  _ sniffed _ him.

“You smell better too. Let me help you, Ben. Please.” Rey smiled as she turned, grabbing a brush from a drawer and returning to Ben’s side.

“Thanks,” Ben snorted. “So nice to know I smelled and looked bad,” his voice was gravelly from disuse still. “You have such a way with people. If I let you brush my hair, will you finally feed me, or do you want to braid my hair for that? And that’s not my name anymore.”

“Yes, yes. Kylo Ren, former Supreme Leader. I like Ben better, so I am going to call you that. Can I braid your hair?” Rey grinned, settling onto the bunk beside Ben. As she started brushing the tangles out of his hair, Rey sighed contentedly. Somehow, being with Ben seemed right - no matter how grumpy he was. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy helping him recover from hibernation sickness, but she would do whatever it took to keep him safe.

Humming as she worked, Rey asked softly, “I have some caf made, would you like a cup? And I think there’s some Corellian stew left as well - although I think we better start you off with something light since you haven’t eaten anything for two years.”

Ben let out a small groan as Rey worked the brush through his hair, closing his eyes and practically sinking back into her. The last time someone had brushed his hair… he’d rather not think about Leia Organa.

This was different, though. Ben could feel the Force humming between them - almost purring like a content loth-wolf with a full belly that was settled in for a nap.

“I never said you looked bad, by the way,” Rey said after a few moments. “I… I think you’re handsome.” Her face flushed as she continued brushing his hair, even though she knew he couldn’t see her.

Ben’s jaw worked as he tried to decide how to handle her words. He had never been called handsome before - his ears were far too big, his nose too long, and his face dotted with moles and other blemishes. He had always been tall and gangly - never the object of women’s attentions, but he sensed no deceit coming from Rey - only the truth as she saw it.

“What do you look like?” Ben finally asked.

Rey stopped in her brushing momentarily, picking it back up as she thought about how to describe herself. She had only seen her reflection a few times in her life - in the happabore troughs back on Jakku, and in a mirror once in General Organa’s quarters on the Resistance base.

“Um… I haven’t looked at myself a lot, to be honest. I have brown hair… eyes that are kind of brown with flecks of blue and green in them. I’m slender, or at least that’s what Rose called me.” A thought came to her mind, and she put down the brush and moved around Ben so she was standing in front of him. Taking his hand, she moved it to her face. “It’s okay, Ben… maybe this will help you get a picture in your mind.”

Ben could feel the heat coming off her, and her hand was warm on his face, causing a delicious tingle to course through his body. Letting his fingers dance over her face, he mapped it out in his mind. A delicate nose, a set of soft, plump lips, silky skin that emanated warmth - Ben was certain she was divine, and he wished he would regain his sight so he could  _ see _ her.

His thumb ghosted over her lips, his heart thumping in his chest. Rey’s lips parted, ever so slightly, and she leaned in, unable to resist the magnetic pull between them. The Force thrummed, both of them feeling the inexplicable pull to the other, and her lips touched his…

Just as the navicomp sounded from the cockpit - letting her know they had reached their destination. “Kriff, nice timing,” Rey muttered as she pulled away. “I… I need to go see to that.”

“Sure,” Ben mumbled, his face red as he settled back into his bunk further. His heart was pounding in his chest still, and he could almost feel her lips against his still.

Why did she have this effect on him? No one ever had before. There was no denying they had a connection in the Force, even now Ben could feel it tugging at him, and he was positive if he got to his feet and followed it that it would lead him to Rey.

Getting to his feet, Ben felt his way out of the small quarters, closing his useless eyes and letting the Force guide him. He clung to the walls, using them to hold him up as he fought through the dizziness and nausea.

He made it as far as the galley before he collapsed, the hibernation sickness taking its toll on him finally. 

Rey had just finished typing in the appropriate codes to enter the atmosphere of Concordia when she heard a thud coming from somewhere in the depths of the ship, and she ran towards the sound, skidding to a stop in the galley as she came upon Ben’s unconscious form on the floor.

“You… stubborn, scruffy-looking nerfherder! Couldn’t stay in your quarters, after nearly fainting before…” Rey sighed before kneeling beside him, huffing out a breath before reaching out and letting her fingers dance over his cheek. “What am I going to do with you?”

Rey leaned over, her lips meeting Ben’s softly as her hand cupped his cheek. His eyes fluttered open, and before she could pull away, his hand was in her hair, and his lips were moving under hers in a delicious manner that sent tendrils of desire through her body. After a few moments, Rey pulled away, muttering, “The things I have to do to wake you up after you collapse in my galley. Can you stand if I help you?”

Ben just nodded, his face red and his breathing still coming in quick pants. He let Rey help him to his feet, offering what help he could. They made their way back to his quarters, Ben feeling the weakness and fatigue more with each step they took.

As he almost fell back onto his bunk, he sighed in frustration. “I hate being worthless and weak.”

Rey looked at him before reaching out, her hand cupping his cheek gently as she spoke. “You’re neither. Now, lie back and get more rest. I’ll have food ready as soon as we’re planetside, and when you wake, we’ll get you something to eat. You were in carbonite for two years, you can’t expect to be recovered in a few day’s time.”

“I know. Rey… thanks. No one has ever taken care of me. I appreciate it.” Ben’s face was flushed again, and Rey grinned at how adorable she found it. 

“I know. Now, get some rest.” Rey turned and headed back to the cockpit to guide the ship onto Concordia.

As Ben fell asleep, his fingers touched his lips gently and he smiled as he thought about the feeling of Rey’s lips against his, a sense of peace carrying him into his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)


End file.
